Naruto and The Sacred Gear
by Shadow knight destroyer
Summary: This story will be about Naruto seeing his parents killed by a fallen angel. After that day he was never the same again. Naruto will learn to not fall to his hate of fallen angles and learn to protect what's important to him.0
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I hope you like this fanfic. Thank you Jebest4781 for the help in making this fanfic. NO FLAMING.

Chapter 1

Naruto is walking to a new school. He's wearing a school uniform and wearing an orange t-shirt. He's wearing a silver cross.

FLASH BACK

"Happy birth day Naruto, Akeno!", Kushina and Shuri say taking a picture of a kid Naruto and Akeno. They are both smiling and sitting next to each other at a table. They are friends and born on the same day. Minato and Baraqiel smile. Minato and Kushina are exorcist's, they are the friendliest of them and are friends with quite a few devils, fallen angels and angels. The Vatican don't know about that.

"Blow out the candle and make a wish", Shuri says and they both blow out the candle while smiling.

"What was your wish?", Akeno says and Naruto shakes his head.

"If I tell you it won't come true remember", Naruto says and Akeno puffs her cheeks and glares at Naruto.

"I won't tell anyone please", Akeno says and Naruto looks away.

"No! But you can tell me yours", Naruto says and Akeno did the same thing Naruto did.

"No!", Akeno says and the parents chuckle. Unkown to them this moment will never happen again.

1 MONTH LATER

"Daddy, where's mommy?", Naruto says and Minato looks at Naruto sad and opens a closet puts him in it.

"What ever you do... Don't open this or make any sounds", Minato says standing and closes it.

Naruto starts hearing yelling and fighting.

"I know you people have the Sacred Gear Chaos Karma! Give it to me and I'll spare you pathetic lives!", someone yells in the living room.

Naruto disobeys his father and opens the closet door a little without making a sound and sees it. Naruto's mother and father are being held in the air by there necks by a fallen angel, but not just any fallen angel it's Kokabiel.

"You will never find it, it has been in my family for generations and you will never have it", Kushina says and Kokabiel glars at her and drops her. A light spear forms in his hands and he stands through Kushina's heart killing her.

"Kushina! You will pay!", Minato yells angrily. Naruto has both hands to his mouth and his eyes are wide. Tears are going down Naruto's eyes seeing the man kill his mother.

"I suppose you won't tell me either, so bye", Kokabiel says and raising his spear.

Minato looks and his eyes widen a little seeing the closet open a little and Naruto seeing everything. Minato smiles at Naruto but then he was stabbed in the heart ending his life.

"Pathetic humans, these are the weakest exorcist's I ever faced", Kokabiel says and looks through the house but cant find it. Not realizing that Naruto saw the whole thing.

Naruto runs out his door and goes to his mother and father. There eyes are closed.

"Mommy, daddy... Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!", Naruto yells holding his head.

Baraqiel feels something is wrong and leaves his house going three houses down.

"What happened!", Baraqiel says entering the house and his eyes widen seeing kushina and Minato dead.

"Oh no", Baraqiel says and sees a crying Naruto.

Behind Baraqiel are Shuri and Akeno. Naruto sees Akeno and runs to her and hugs her crying. Akeno has tears in her eyes and cry's as well. She thought of Naruto's parents as a uncle and aunt.

"Oh my god", Shuri says with years in her eyes seeing her best friend dead.

"Damn it. I was to late", Baraqiel says punching the ground with tears in his eyes looking at the dead body of his best friend.

1 WEEK LATER

Naruto is walking to Akeno's house from the graveyard. Yesterday was the funeral.

When Naruto gets there he hears crying and enters the house. He sees Akeno by a dead Shuri.

"Akeno!", Naruto says worreidly going to her side.

"What happend!", Naruto says and Akeno looks at Naruto crying.

"Mommy died and dad wasnt here to protect her!", Akeno says crying and Naruto holds her. Naruto looks and sees a black feather on the ground and his face changes to that of rage.

"Fallen angels. I'll kill them all", Naruto thinks falling into an abyss of hate.

FLASH BACK END

"Hello everyone, we have a new student", the teacher says and they all look. The guys glare at Naruto while all the girls are blushing and have hearts in there eyes.

Akeno looks at the new student and her eyes widen and smiles.

Naruto looks and sees Akeno and he smiles.

"Naruto/Akeno!", they both yell and both run and hug each other not seeing each other for two years since Akeno joined Rias. All the girls glare at Akeno while all the boys glare at Naruto.

"oh great the new guy got the total babe", Issei thinks looking awno disappointed.

"Mr Uzumaki, I know you are new here but don't yell and sit down!", the teacher says looking at Naruto and Naruto laughs nervously and rubs the back of his head with his left hand wrapped around Akeno.

"Sorry teach", Naruto says lets go of Akeno. They begin walking and Aken takes a seat. Naruto goes for the seat behind her and passes Issei and his eyes widen.

Naruto looks at his right hand.

"He's the one who posses the sacred gear Booster Gear", Tiamat says angrily. (Naruto also posses a sacred gear like issei. Its color is blue. When the sacred gear is in its first form, it looks like Issei's gauntlet but the jewel is yellow. He gave up his right arm to achieve even greater power. But somehow has the ability to turn his hand back to normal but takes some time. He can stay in scale mail until he runs out of power and his ability is called Chaos, it allows his friends to give him power if they wish and he can add it to his own)

"You really hate the users of The Red Dragon Emperor, Ddraig", Naruto thinks sitting down and looking at Issei.

"EVERY USER OF DDRAIG WAS A GUY AND A PERVERT AND HIT ON MY USER ALL THE TIME! OF COURSE I HATE HIM!", Tiamat yells in Naruto's mind and Naruto holds his head.

"He's a devil, must be a pawn of Rias", Naruto thinks looking at Issei.

"Yes I can feel it, and he's a pervert I just know it", Tiamat says.

"Lets see if he is a pervert, he may be a good man", Naruto thinks.

TIME SKIP

"You were right", Naruto said sweat dropping seeing Issei and his two friends running away from angry girls and the girls are yelling perverts.

"Told you he was a pervert, every user of that stupid dragon is a pervert! Fafnir is a pervert as well calling a girls panties "treasure"! ", Tiamat says angrily.

"Come on Naruto", Akeno says leading Naruto somewher so so they can talk.

TIME SKIP

"So a stray devil is here", Naruto said entering a building and its dark.

"My, my, a man", a girl says and Naruto sees she's naked. He bottom half is that of a monster. Naruto takes out an exorcist gun that has light bullets in it.

"Chaos Karma!", Naruto yells and a gauntlet appears on Naruto right hand. It looks like Issei's gauntlet but blue and the jewel is yellow.

"It's time for me to kill you", Naruto said and the women becomes angry and charges at Naruto.

Naruto fires some bullets hitting her.

"That burns you asshole!", she yells in pain. Naruto jumps in the air and punches her.

"Ahhhhhhh", she yells and Naruto puts away his gun and takes out a light sword. Naruto dodges both attacks and cuts off both arms.

"Rawhhhhhhhhhhhh!", she yells in pain.

A yellow ball form in Naruto's gauntlet.

"Dragon Shot!", Naruto yells firing a yellow beam and it consumes her killing her

"Well that was easy", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Rias and her friends enter the building and are shocked seeing Naruto there. He's sitting on the ground.

"Yo", Naruto said holding his gun and still having the gauntlet on.

"Naruto, why are you here?", Rias says.

"Oh nothing just taking another stroll at night, killing a stray devil, the usual", Naruto says and Rias gets a tic mark and Akeno chuckles.

"Wait you know him?", Issei said.

"Yeah, he and Akeno are childhood friends and we met a few times. He's annoying", Rias says.

"How am I annoying, you have a pervert as a pawn", Naruto says pointing to Issei and Issei gets angry.

"Before you say something I just want to say that I don't care. I'll kick your ass if you so much as try to see Akeno naked and I don't like perverts", Naruto said glaring at Issei. Issei begins sweating.

"And just to warn you, my sacred gear hates perverts", Naruto said and Akeno walks to Naruto and wraps her arms around his.

Akeno sends Rias a look saying "jealous I have a hot friend all to myself". Rias blushes in anger and looks away while folding her arms.

"This is getting awkward", Yuuto thinks while putting up a smile.

"Come on Akeno, we should go", Naruto said and Akeno nods and they begin walking away.

"Who is he?", Issei said and Rias sighs.

"His name is Naruto Uzumaki, his parents were exorcist's", Rias says and Issei notices what she said and looks at her questioningly.

"Were?", Issei says and Rias looks at the sky,

"His parents were murdered right in front of him by a fallen angel. His dream is to kill every single one of them", Rias says and starts thinking.

"Will he try to kill Akeno once he finds out that she's a Fallen angel turned devil", Rias thinks sadly.

"it's wise not to get him angry", Yuuto said remembering the damage he did in scale mail.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 2

DAY TIME

Naruto is currently in the occult research club sleeping and having another nightmare.

"Don't hurt them", Naruto says seeing Kokabiel hurting his friends. He sees then battling out and Kokabiel kills Akeno. Naruto wakes up breathing hard and holds his head.

"Another nightmare. Pathetic of me", Naruto said to himself and gets up.

"Naruto you had another nightmare again, you should tell Akeno", Tiamat says and Naruto's right hand has a yellow circle and glows everytime Tiamat talks.

"No, I won't concern her with my dreams", Naruto said.

"He's just like his ancestors, stubborn", Tiamat thinks. Naruto sits up on the couch and looks at the ceiling.

Naruto remembers his parents death and his eyes have a dark look in them.

"I want to kill them all", Naruto says holding his head and looking through his fingers. His eyes turn into nine tails and goes back to normal then the window cracks. Naruto looks at the window not knowing what happened.

"What just happened?", Naruto said standing up and goes to the window.

"He still doesn't know of his ancestors. What they were", Tiamat thinks to herself remembering her first user which was the son of an angel. Naruto never knew but his family was far stronger then he thinks. On Naruto's father side of the family his great great grand father was an angel and his great great grand mother was a fallen angel. His great grand father was a fallen angel and his great grand mother was human. Minato's father was born human without the traits of an angel or fallen angel. On Naruto's mother side of the family her great great grand father was a devil and her great great grand mother was a Kitsune. Her great grand father was a Kitsune and her great grand mother was human. Her father was human and not born with any of the Kitsune or devil traits.

"I better go hunting for fallen angels", Naruto said getting dressed into his school clothes.

Naruto begins walking to the door and when he's about to open it, the door opens and Akeno is at the door.

"A-Akeno, what are you doing here?", Naruto said and Akeno smiles seductively at Naruto which he blushes.

"Oh crap don't tell me", Naruto thinks.

"So I was thinking since we're alone we can have some fun", Akeno says and looks to see that Naruto is quietly going to the window but stops. Naruto looks and sees Akeno with a raised eyebrow.

"Uhhhhhhhh, I think I'll be going out for a stroll", Naruto said opening the window and about to jump out wjen Akeno gets behind him and grabs her arm.

"You aren't getting away Naruto, its time for us to get to know each other a lot better", Akeno says smiling cutely.

"I'm to young to lose my virginity!", Naruto yells thinking he's to young and jumps out the window which Akeno then jumps out running after him.

"Naruto you aren't getting away from me!", Akeno yells jumping on top of Naruto.

Naruto is blushing seeing Akeno's bust touching Naruto's chest. Students are watching and a lot of boys are pissed seeing this while all the girls are jealous.

Akeno begins circling her finger across Naruto's chest still smiling seductively.

"So where were we", Akeno says and Naruto's eyes widen.

"Wait, you going to do it right in front of these people!", Naruto says and Akeno's smile widens.

"Naruto, Akeno. What are you doing?", someone says and both look to see Rias.

"Thank you god!", Naruto thinks and Akeno gets off of Naruto and she looks disappointed.

"You ruined my time with Naruto", Akeno says and both Naruto and Rias sign.

"Do you realize that you has watchers and were about to do it in front of them", Rias says and Akeno nods smiling again.

"Yes, it would be more exciting that way, right Nar-", Akeno stops and sees that Naruto is gone.

"(Sign) guess I'll have to find him again", Akdno says. Naruto is hiding behind a tree.

"You know, your really stupid you know that. You can't keep hiding from her", Tiamat says.

"S-Shut up! I'm not running I'm...getting some distance and thinking of a plan", Naruto says.

"That's still called running away", Tiamat says and Naruto's eye twitches.

"Naruto", Akeno says standing right next to Naruto freaking him out. She hugs him surprising Naruto.

"A-Aren't you gonna try and get your way with me?", Naruto says and Akeno laughs a little.

"Who said anything about that?", Akeno says and Naruto blinks.

"... Huh?!", Naruto says not believing what she just said. Suddenly he feels something soft on his lips and his eyes widen. Akeno is kidding him. She stops and takes a step back smirking at Naruto.

"I just wanted to give you a kiss but my, my, Naruto. You must have thought I was talking about something else. You are very perverted you know. But if you insist once we get back to my place we can-, Akeno says smiling but stops seeing Naruto blushing bright red.

"Lets go back to the club room, Rias will be wondering where we have been", Akeno says pulling along a blushing Naruto.

"She toyed with me...", Naruto thinks disappointed in himself.

"Wow, you are stupid", Tiamat says and Naruto looks down sadly.

"Oh shut up", Naruto says sadly.

TIME SKIP AT THE CLUB ROOM

Naruto is sitting down on the couch and is sitting between Koneko and Akeno.

"Watch this", Akeno mouths to Koneko and starts to rub Naruto's right cheek and his eyes close half way and he starts to purr. Koneko blushes seeing it and thinking its the cutest thing she ever saw and starts rubbing his left cheek. Naruto makes a louder purr.

"I swear he might be related to a fox", Akeno says to herself smiling. They soon stop and Naruto had a disappointed look in his face and he shakes his head.

"What just happened?", Naruti said looking at Akeno then Koneko. Both looking away.

Rias slaps Issei.

"For the last time when I say don't then you don't. You have to forget about Asia, you are a member of the gremory family now", Rias says.

"Fine, maybe it's time you release me from your house hold because I refuse to just let her go", Issei says looking at Rias with determination.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that", Rias says.

"Of course not I'm your precious pawn, can't do without your most important piece can you", Issei says.

"That's enough Isse!", Rais says surprising Issei.

"Pawns are important, there not the weakest piece in the game by any means. Do you remember when I told you about my evil pieces have the same attributes as there chest characters", Rias says.

"Yeah but so what, what can a stupid pawn do?", Issei says not understanding.

"In this chest game quite a bit, if a pawn advances deep enough in enemy territory it can be promoted to any other piece beside the king", Rias says.

"so that means I can have all the same powers as everybody else", Issei says.

"Yes but only if the master declares the place enemy territory say fur example the fallen ones church-", Rias stops but it was to late Naruto heard fallen.

Naruto's sacred gear activates.

"Fallen angels are at the churge?!", Naruto said seriously.

"Na-", Akeno stops and Naruto jumps out the window with rage in his eyes.

"I'm gonna kill them!", Naruto thinks angrily.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone, I hope you like this chapter.

Chapter 3

"This is the worst, standing guard is the most boring thing eve-", Mittelt stops seeing a blond guy walking towards her. Naruto's sacred gear is activated.

"Ask and you shall friggin receive!", Mittelt says smiling and jumps off the tree.

"Hi there, I'm Mittelt-", she's cut off by Naruto grabbing her by the throat and lifts her in the air.

"You talk to much", Naruto said looking at her darkly and drops then punched her in the face making her hit a tree.

"Damn it! Have you ever heard that you shouldn't hit a girl!", she yells but stops seeing Naruto standing over her looking at her with a dark look in his eyes.

"Weak", Naruto said kneeing her in the stomach. She spits out blood.

Behind Naruto a portal opens and Rias and Akeno appear.

"Seems he for here first", Rias says.

"What are you two doing here?", Naruto said.

"Sorry but I'm taking friends to this tea party!", She says and he wings appear.

"Good work Mittelt", Kalawarner says standing next to Dohnaseek.

"Unfortunately, we meet again, Lady Gremory, Dohnaseek said.

"We need to pay back your servants", Kalawarner says.

"Oh, you're both here", Akeno says.

"Perfect, this is perfect", Naruto says smiling darkly gaining there attention.

"Time to kill!", Naruto yells and the jewel in his sacred gear glows bright yellow.

"Chaos Karma Dragon Destroy!", Tiamat yells.

Armor begins covering Naruto's body and it looks like Issei's scale mail but dark blue and the jewels are yellow. He also has wings on his back resembling a angels wings.

"Balance Breaker, Chaos Karma Scale Mail!", Naruto yells in his armor and cracks his fists.

"Who's first, and just to tell you I hate holding back", Naruto says smiling ready to kill Angels.

"Balance breaker?! So it was true, he's the one we've been hearing about. The one called the fallen angel hunter", Dohnaseek says not believing he's facing this guy.

"We hav-", he stops and Naruto moves fast getting behind him and ripping off one of his wings.

Dohnaseek yells in pain.

"So fast", Akeno says shocked seeing that Naruto has gotten faster.

Both Mittlet and Kalawarner creat light spears and about to throw at Naruto. Both on Naruto's sides.

"That won't work!", Naruto yells and extended cloth hands to his sides and two yellow balls form. One on each hand and fire a yellow beam.

"Oh shit!", Kalawarner yells.

"Not good!", Mittlet yells AMD Naruto fires both beams consuming them.

They both hit the ground.

Naruto picks up Dohnaseek by his neck.

"Show mercy", Dohnaseek says scared and heard laughing from Naruto.

"Why would I show you fallen angels mercy. You took away my parents, I'LL KILL ALL OF YOU!", Naruto yells firing a beam through his heart killing him.

"You next", Naruto says and begins beating the hell and killing them. Akeno looks away.

"His hate has grown stronger towards Fallen Angels", Rias says.

Naruto just got done killing the two girls and his scale mail ends.

"Naruto", Akeno says and Naruto looks at her and smiles.

"Sorry about that, I wasn't myself", Naruto said sadly and begins walking towards the building.

"Lets help Issei, shall we", Naruto said.

TIME SKIP

Naruto others arrive and see Issei win against Raynare.

Naruto is dragging Raynare in the room and throws her in front of himself.

"Nice to meet you, Fallen Angel Raynare. I am Riad Gremory. Heir to the Gremory clan", Rias says with a smirk.

"You're a daughter of the Gremory clan?!", Raynare says not believing it.

"So pleaded to make your acquaintance...although I'm sure we won't know each other fir much longer. And also...", Rias says and Naruti drops three feathers in front of Raynare.

"Your friends who came to greet us, Naruto sent then flying away", Rias says and Raynare turns to Naruto fearful.

"Sent then flying away?", Issei said.

"Naruto killed them, he also posses a strong sacred gear", Yuuto says smiling.

"I guess I have a long way to go until I can face Naruto", Issei says.

"A daughter of Gremory... How dare you...!", Raynare says.

"Ever since you targeted Issei, we got wind if a Fallen Angel plot in okay in this city. If only you hadn't interfered with us, I would have let you be", Rias says.

"President, dies this mean you did this for me?", Issei says.

"Issei. That Sacred Gear...", Rias says looking at the sacred gear.

"Yeah, it changed staid suddenly", Issei says.

"Wow, and faster then Naruto. Yes. I see. That's what happened. Fallen Angel Raynare. Issei's was not just a simple Twice Critical", Rias says.

"What?", Raynare says.

"It can increase its wielder's powers immeasurably fur just ten seconds, to the point where even a god could be destroyed. The crimson emperor Dragon's gauntlet, The Boosted It is one of the fourteen Longinus Gears. Naruto's is different which allows his friends to lend there power to Naruto but it is also considered one if the fourteen Longinus Gears do to its ability. One of the Five Great Dragon Kings resides in Naruto's Gauntlet", Rias says.

"The legendary power that is says to destroy a god? Possessed by these children?!", Raynare thinks angrily.

"No matter his powerful it is, it needs time to power up, so it's not almighty. It's because your opponent let her guard down you won. And now you will disappear, Fallen Angel", Rias says.

"Issei", Raynare says changing back to her other form surprising them and shocking Issei.

"Help me. I might have said all that, but as a Fallen Angel I had no choice but to do what I did!", Raynare says and Naruto glares at her.

"Yuuma...", Issei says.

"See? As proof, I didn't throw this away! You remember, don't you? You bought this for me", Raynare says showing a braclet.

"Why do you still have that?", Issei says and walks towards Raynare.

"I just couldn't part with it! I mean...you have it...", Raynare says.

"Please save me! Issei!", Raynare says trying trick Issei.

"How far will you go...? Naruto, please do it", Issei says turning around and Naruto smiles and walks towards Raynare and is towering above her.

Naruto creats a yellow ball on his gauntlet.

"Time for you to die", Naruto said smiling and points the yellow ball at Raynare and fires. Raynare screams. Features fly everywhere.

"Good riddance", Naruto says and starts walking away.

"If you need me I will be with Akeno", Naruto said walking away.

TIME SKIP

"I win again Naruto", Akeno says beating Naruto at chess again and Naruto looks down sadly.

"Dang it!", Naruto says and Akeno smiles at Naruto and leans down and kisses his cheek. Naruto blushes and Tiamat laughs.

"Guess you buy me lunch", Akeno says smiling and Naruto signs going through his frog wallet", Naruto said disappointed. Then suddenly Akeno takes Naruto's wallet.

"Lets buy a cake for everyone", Akeno says and jumps out the window.

"Hey! I never agreed to that!", Naruto yells jumping out of the window following her.

SO WHAT DO YOU THINK. NO FLAMING.


End file.
